


Last Thoughts

by Serenityreview



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityreview/pseuds/Serenityreview
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik's thoughts at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is the edited version of the drabble I put up on my tumblr. http://randomsakura.tumblr.com/post/86650069986/drabble-for-xmdofp

When he says “All those years wasted fighting each other, Charles… To have a precious few of them back.” What he really means is _I’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorry_ and _IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou_. But there is no need for such words between them now. The world is ending. Their world is ending. The metal wall he erected won’t hold the Sentinels out and he’s slowly bleeding out. It won’t be long now. Charles doesn’t reply; he simply holds Erik’s hand as they wait for the end.

When the time comes he only hears Charles’ voice whispering in his mind - _I love you too_. And that was enough.


End file.
